


Searching

by JustDance04



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Gen, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDance04/pseuds/JustDance04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The humans won the game and created a new world. The trolls weren't as lucky, being spat out into the middle of the new world's history in various places and no way to contact each other. Well, one of them is going to find the others. All of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly for the sake of figuring out AO3. It's probably shit, but someone might like it. Hey, who knows, I might write other stories in this universe, too.

You sit on a bed in an inn. The sun, safe in this world, shone through a window on your back. You reach into your travel bag and pull out a large leather pouch. You dump the contents out on the bed next to you and rifle through them.

The Fluorite Octet.

_You had been in this world for not long at all before getting in a pinch. You were a troll, so when a human was killed and the murder scene looked like she had been attacked by someone with fangs, you were blamed. The villagers were trying to capture you and, hurriedly, you threw your dice. You were horrified to discover nothing happened. You instead fought them off with sword. You later recovered the powerless dice and kept them safe, not willing to get rid of them._

A wooden, blue bird.

_Tavros was the first of the others you had met, a sweep and half after coming to this world. He had seemed happy to see you and invited you to stay with him on his farm. He had taken up whittling and painting after he arrived and eleven elaborate birds sat on a shelf in a row. As you left a week later, he pulled the blue one with the seven-pupiled eye down and handed it to you. “I created them as gifts for if I saw any of you again,” he had explained. You thanked him and put the bird with your dice._

A pendant, with a symbol that was outlawed both where you came from and here.

_You found Karkat in a busy city. He was standing in the square, arguing with a human who was dressed in clergy robes. He took you to dinner in a busy tavern. He told you he led a 'heretical cult' that believed everyone, humans and trolls of all blood color, were equal. He said that just because the Eight Gods were human didn't make humans better, nor did it mean trolls with the 'more human' warm blood colors were better than those of cold blood. The two of you were chased out of town that night by people with torches and pitchforks. As you parted ways, Karkat handed you a pendant, saying the symbol on it had been adopted by his followers as it had on Alternia. You took it and put it with the other objects._

A charm of a ferocious dragon.

_You met Terezi in the woods. She was in a small village of trolls, mostly coldbloods who had been discriminated against. She was on the council, seeking justice against those who did wrong. The village was notable for worshiping parts of nature instead of the Gods, which Terezi felt was perfect, as she could never think of the Gods as gods. You lived there for a perigee and may have stayed longer, if you didn't feel you needed to find the others. You were given the charm as protection for your journeys._

The claw of a wildcat and the head of an arrow.

_It was no surprise you found Nepeta and Equius together. Nothing would keep those two apart. They lived in a cave, which they had furnished to almost feel like a house. They hunted animals for meat to eat and furs to either turn into clothes or sell. Equius had gotten better about not breaking bows, but still had trouble with arrows. It was the head of one these broken arrows that he gave you, while Nepeta took the claw off one of her kills and handed it to you._

A compass, with designs half in red and half in blue

_You located Sollux in a nice little village, where he was lying on his roof. He seemed surprised to see you. He said he had tried to do the same thing you were doing, but gave up after several perigees. You marked the spots where you had met Tavros, Terezi, Nepeta, and Equius on a map so he could find them. You didn't bother with Karkat, as he was long gone. You said goodbye to him the next day. He insisted you take the compass. You tried to refuse, saying he would need it, but he apparently had a second, as he showed you._

A tiny doll, possibly intended for voodoo, of a figure in purple.

_It was a happy coincidence that Gamzee's caravan was camping near where you had decided to hide from the rain in a log. His group was more than happy to accommodate you for the rest of the storm. You learned he was a trader, selling and bartering. He gave one of his more unique trinkets, one which bore a strange resemblance to him, when you said goodbye, stating that as the others had given you objects it was only right he gave you one._

A golden ring, embedded with a fuchsia gemstone.

_Feferi was found on a beach. She was dressed in what amounted to large rags tied on her body. If it weren't for the fact that she had a small chest with golden jewelry in it, nobody would guess she was once a princess. You gave her a map to Terezi's village, where you knew she would be welcomed with open arms. The two of you traveled together for a bit, bonding in ways you thought you never would with her. When the paths split, she gave you the ring._

A large maroon-colored flower, pressed and dried to never fade, pasted onto a piece of parchment.

_Aradia lived just outside a large city. Despite her now-high status, she lived in only moderate comfort, which didn't surprise you. She took you riding, on an animal that resembled a horse, through a meadow, where she forced you to picnic by a stream with her. She picked the flower and taught you how to press it. You stuck it to parchment to make sure it didn't crumble under everything else._

A long piece of thin rope, with knots tied in it.

_Eridan was met in a port city. He had joined a ship's crew, one of the only occupations available to someone with fins. It was tense at first. You sat in a tavern, drinking alcohol, when Eridan did something you never imagined he would. He apologized for everything he had done wrong. You weren't sure what to say, but before you could do anything, he handed you the rope. It was blessed at a temple of the Heir and, according to the stories, would change the wind speed from how many knots were tied._

A decorative cobalt vest, intended for celebrations, with the symbol of Breath sewn over the left breast.

_Kanaya was the last of your group. She was a priestess of the Seer at a temple of the Gods and liked to gaze at the large stained-glass window that depicted the Guiding Light in all Her glory. When you met, she insisted you stay until after the Festival of the Gods, a nine-day event celebrating Them. She made you the vest for the Festival. “It is traditional one wears the symbol of one of their patron God during the event,” she said. You whined, but she knew that you were appreciative of it._

A circular piece of white cloth, with eight familiar symbols on it.

_You bought it on the ninth day of the Festival, the Day of Worship. After buying it, you sat in front of the altars showing the symbols of the Gods. The Maid, the Rogue, the Prince, the Page, the Witch, the Seer, the Knight, and, of course the Heir. You practically had to force yourself not to think of them as who they really were. You would never meet Jane Crocker, Roxy Lalonde, Dirk Strider, or Jake English, just as you never again would speak to Jade Harley, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, or-your breath caught in your throat-John Egbert. As these thoughts passed through your mind, you found yourself unable to stay. You had said goodbye to Kanaya and left the city that afternoon._

It was weeks ago that happened. Putting the objects back in the pouch, you take your map out of the traveling bag and unroll it. Inking a quill pen-god how you miss ballpoints-you mark the spot you had seen in your dream last night. The center of the country. The Garden of Gods and Center of Creation. After all, why would Roxy invade your dreams and show you the place if you weren't to come?


End file.
